


New Stage

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	New Stage

Gin woke up and, for a moment, couldn't place himself. He was warmer than usual, and he ached in his shoulders and in his hips. The aches told him he hadn't been dreaming, but now he wasn't entirely sure what to do.

Osamu stirred beside him. "What the hell are you doing up? It's early." With a grumble, Osamu burrowed under the blankets, scooting his body further down the futon. Gin knew because Osamu's toes scraped against Gin's leg as he moved.

"Osamu, should we-" Gin shifted and found a new ache.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Gin tried, but he kept flashing back to the night before. Osamu fell asleep almost immediately after and they hadn't been able to discuss what the event meant in the context of their relationship. Did it mean Gin could live with Osamu now? Did it mean Gin could officially tell his friends? He couldn't possibly sleep with all these questions flooding his head.

"We need to talk," Gin said, pulling back the comforter.

Osamu glared. "I don't talk to brats who don't let me get enough sleep." He tugged the blanket back. "And don't hog the blanket. It's cold." Osamu scooted closer, pressing himself to Gin's side, resting a hand on Gin's bare chest. "You get one question before I go back to bed. It better not be a stupid one."

There were so many questions, but one stood out from them all. Gin had to know. "Was it…was I okay?"

Half asleep, Osamu's laughter sounded like a monkey stuck in a slowly dying vacuum cleaner. "I kick you outta my place?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let me sleep." Osamu grumbled something under his breath and Gin couldn't make it out. After, he lifted up and draped himself over Gin's chest.

While Osamu drifted back to sleep, Gin contented himself with rubbing Osamu's back and trying to figure out what the new futon set should look like. They had the two twin sized futons, but pushing them together every night would be silly. Also, if the previous night were any indication, they would be needing spare sheets. Lots of them. They would have to go shopping later in the day when Osamu woke up. They had plenty of time, though. It was only noon.


End file.
